conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Religion Wars
NOTES The following are notes for future edits. Please create a new topic for any questions or discussions. *Daniel 2:31-45: Idol representing the Great Empires (Kings) *Daniel 7 & 8: Deeper Kings Prophecy (7th Kingdom: Anglo-America) *Revelation 16: Seven Seals, Har-Magedon *Revelation 17: Great Prostitute (False Religion), fall of the 7th King (Anglo-America), replaced by 8th King (United Nations), UN later destroyed *Revelation 17:16-17: False Religion Destroyed by UN (Prostitute Killed by 8th King and the Nations) *Revelation 17:12-17: 10 Horns/Ten Kings (FEMA's 10 Regions & Generals?) *Revelation 19:11-21: Har-Magedon, human armies/Satan wage war against God, all are destroyed instantly by Jesus and Angels - UN, led by Satan, attempt to destroy God's true people, God destroys the nations and governments and armies; Mark of the Beast (RFID chips? EDS?); False prophet/misleader (anti-Christ? U.S. President? UN Secretary General?) *Matthew 24:3-42: The coming of Armageddon, Great Tribulation, Pangs of Distress (more and larger earthquakes, war after war, selfishness, violence, hate in people, disrespect, famine, diseases), Attacks against God's true followers (persecution, imprisonment, genocide, false prophets, false religion) - 2004 Indonesian tsunami/earthquake, Haiti, Fukushima, War on Terrorism, North Korea, Nazi Germany, African genocide, superbugs (Swine Flu, Avian Flu, SARS, MERS-CoV), Hurricane Katrina, Mega Tornadoes, Mass Shootings, Spree Killing, Police Brutality, Economic Crisis, Government Corruption *1914: World War I, Satan and Demons thrown out of Heaven, Jesus becomes King. World begins pangs of distress: global wars, genocide, famine, terrorism, mega-disease. *1917: World governments attack Christians refusing to serve in WWI. Mass imprisonment of Jehovah's Witnesses. *2001: War on Terrorism (Islam vs. Judaism & Christianity; Jihad) (global war, tyranny, disruption of peace in the Holy Land) *2011-2013: Believing in/practicing Christianity designated "suspicious terrorist activities" by U.S. Department of Homeland Security; Patriot Act, FEMA, NDAA *2013-2017: Jehovah's Witnesses move world headquarters building out of New York City to Warwick, NY *2017: New headquarters MUST be completed by 2017 (According to report from Watchtower & Bible Tract Society) *Additional notes: East Coast Paranormal Capital (Pine Bush, NY UFO capital of eastern USA, major global UFO hotspot; Warwick, NY supernatural capital of the world/ghost/demonic activity) Ground zero of Armageddon in 2017 at Orange County, NY? Paranormal triangles; OCNY Patterson NY, Walkill/Pine Bush NY, Warwick NY. **See: Ley line, Vile Vortices Interesting This is very interesting; I'll be following it closely. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Why do I have a odd feeling about this? And I didn't know the Witnesses were in cahoots with the Greys. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:57, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I lol'd at "in cahoots with the Greys". There is a theory regarding the Bible story of the three wise men who followed the star to Jesus' birth. The star can be interpreted as not a star (and not a UFO) but as a light that Satan the Devil created to lead these men to Jesus. They were on a mission to find out where the Christ would be born, as a King wanted him killed. Satan used the star to lead these men to find baby Jesus. Based on this concept, it is possible that a large portion of UFO sightings may be spiritual in nature. Based on the common phenomenon of paranormal activities (including allegations of UFO sightings, demonism, large amounts of hauntings or other phenomena) occurring in triangular zones (vortices), like the Bermuda Triangle and dozens of other triangles around the world, these areas can simply be major hotspots for Earthly Satanic and demonic activity. There is a vortice here, where I live. It spans from Pine Bush, New York, one of the largest UFO hotspots in the world, down to Warwick, NY and the Milford, NJ area, some of the most haunted places in the world and then over to Dutchess County, NY, which is known for the legendary Hudson River triangle phenomenon of UFOs and strange lights. It's also coincidentally where the Jehovah's Witnesses' facilities have been constructed: Walkill NY, Warwick NY and Patterson NY. The nerve center of the Jehovah's Witnesses sitting right on top of a major demonic vortice screams ground zero to me, especially when I look at all the coming Revelation scriptural prophecy. But then again, these are just my beliefs as a studying Jehovah's Witness. So, those of various Christian faiths may differ in their opinions in regards to which people are God's true followers. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 07:20, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, I totally understand what your saying. The scriptures, the reasonings, and the explainations. Though the UFO thing is a bit strange. Didn't know about any of that. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:09, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Georgia Why couldn't this be settled by a fiddle battle? -Sunkist- (talk) 10:48, September 2, 2014 (UTC) A what? MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 12:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Johnny and the Devil? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDm_ZHyYTrg ---Sunkist- (talk) 23:40, September 2, 2014 (UTC)